1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a display control program.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to array and display a large number of reduced images called “thumbnails” on the monitor of a personal computer, or on the liquid-crystal display panel of a printer.
FIG. 11A is an example of a thumbnail display screen displayed on the liquid-crystal display panel of a prior-art printer. A plurality of thumbnails 102 are arrayed and displayed on a single panel, allowing a user to look through image data to find desired data.
Here, the number of thumbnails which can be simultaneously displayed on the single panel is limited. In this prior-art thumbnail display screen, therefore, scroll keys 100 are provided, and the thumbnails 102 to be displayed are switched responsive to input from the user.
FIG. 11B shows a state where, after the display of the thumbnail display screen shown in FIG. 11A an input to the scroll key 100 has been made, causing the thumbnails 102 to be switched. More specifically, when the user gives an input instruction via the scroll key 100 when the thumbnails 102 having image data numbers 1 to 6 are displayed, the thumbnails 102 of image data number 7 et seq. are displayed on the screen.
Since, however, processing time is expended on reading out data for displaying the thumbnails 102, and on displaying the data on the screen, the prior art has had the problem that the wait time of the user is long before the display of the six thumbnails 102, e.g., as shown in FIG. 11A, is completed. Moreover, the wait time occurs each time the thumbnails 102 to be displayed are switched, as explained with reference to FIG. 11B, so that when the amount of image data to be reviewed is large, the wait time of the user increases, making it difficult to readily find the desired image data.